


A perfect(ly) ruined christmas

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (I tried with the humor), Christmas, Christmas oneshot, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Lovino has planned the perfect Christmas, things don't go his way.





	A perfect(ly) ruined christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileypower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypower/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!  
> I wrote this one shot as a present for my best friend smileypower, who is also my roleplay partner and just an all around awesome person (check out her fics.)  
> Daf merry Christmas! I hope you like it, and I hope I did Antonio justice, seen as I'm not used to writing him. But yeah merry Christmas!  
> Enjoy!

This is going to be the most perfect fucking Christmas Antonio and he have ever had.

Last Christmas had been a disaster, his brother Feliciano had convinced their grandfather they should all celebrate it at the family home, inviting all the friends and family members over, long story short, Lovino did not enjoy last Christmas.

That’s why this year it would be just Lovino and Antonio. The new years would be spend at his nonno’s home.

Lovino has been planning for weeks, making sure everything is the way it should be.  
It’s not the most traditional Christmas, but you can’t really expect one of you is Spanish, the other Italian, and you live in America. It’s kind of a stereo typical Christmas actually.

Lovino isn’t yet ready to face the reality of getting out of bed and staying in the cold until their heater finally succeeds in its fucking job to warm their appartement up, so he cuddles closer to a still sleeping Antonio. The bastard doesn’t need to know about that, he’ll only become clingy when he does.

So Lovino is just trying to fall asleep again, when a loud crash shakes him out of that almost slumber, waking Antonio too.

“Hmm, Lovi… What was that?” Antonio rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Lovino has already swung the covers of off himself and steps out of bed. “How the fuck should I know.”

“Should we check?”

“No, we’re going to stay right here and just go back to sleep while we might be getting robbed.”

“Okay!” Antonio turns around and wraps the blanket a bit tighter around himself, Lovino rips it off of him.

“That was sarcasm you bastard, get the fuck up if it’s a murderer I’ll need you.”

“Aww Lovi do you need me to protect you from the scary murderer?”

“No, if it’s a murderer I need to you to go first so I can run away while he kills you.”

Antonio presses a kiss to Lovino’s forehead, “I can feel the love.”

Lovino and Antonio walk out of their bedroom, to the living room, where they see the source of the crash.  
It’s their christmas tree, laying on the ground, with their cat Aldo sitting on it, a cocky expression on the cat’s face.

“Aldo are you fucking kidding me? We can’t fucking just get a new Christmas tree on Christmas day! You stupid bastard cat!” Lovino’s shouting and cursing doesn’t bother Aldo, his face is indifferent.

“Lovi, It’s not that bad.”

“But he wrecked our tree….”

Antonio walks to the tree, careful of the broken christmas balls, and picks Aldo up, setting him on the couch, he then picks up the tree and sets it right way up. More decorations fall off of it.

“Look the presents are okay!”

Lovino sighs in relief, “grazie Dio.”

“Want to make some hot chocolate and open them?”

“With whipped cream?”

“Si.”

“And marshmallows?”

“Whatever you want mi reina.”

They clean up the shards together and walk to the kitchen, Antonio makes the hot chocolate while Lovino puts some of the anise cookies he made yesterday on a plate, they walk back to the couch together, Lovino with his legs in Antonio’s lap, who draws circles on his boyfriends thigh. They sip their chocolate and eat some cookies.

“Lovi,” Antonio laughs out, “we can’t reach the presents when we’re sitting like this, not that I mind, but I thought you wanted to open them.”

Opening presents doesn’t end in a disaster, Lovino did blush because of the one present he got, calling Antonio a bastard for it.

Maybe if Antonio is veerrryyy nice he’ll wear it.

And of course they got each other lot’s of tomato themed stuff, and cooking supplies. Aldo got some cat toys, Lovino does not think their asshole cat deserves it, and Toma, their tortoise, got some tortoise snacks, because Toma is a good tortoise that does not wreck trees.

It’s at lunch time that Lovino realizes a mistake, a giant bad mistake.

They forgot to buy pasta. 

And all the stores are closed.

Just great, he never, ever, forgets pasta, Lovino is Italian! He has pasta sauce in his blood for dio's sake. But no, he forgot Feliciano asked to lent him pasta, and they never restocked.  
Which means there’s no pasta.

Lovino wants to cry.

Then Antonio comes in and saves the day again. He makes a spanish tomato salad, which isn’t pasta, but it does have tomatoes, and tomatoes are good. They feed Toma some tomatoes too.

After lunch they make some coffee and cuddle up on the couch with their pets and more cookies, watching the first stupid christmas movie after the other, sharing kisses that taste like coffee and sugar in the breaks.

Most of dinner had already been prepared, they just needed to put the chicken in the oven and warm some last stuff up.  
Antonio hugs Lovino from behind while he’s cooking, and kisses the back of his neck.

“Looks good mi amor.”

“I know, I made it.”

“My talented little tomato.”

“Stop calling me a tomato.”

“Lo siento babe.”

Antonio starts kissing up the side of Lovino’s jaw, and at some point Lovino turns around, they kiss, not really paying attention to anything besides each other.

Which is why neither of them hears the timer.

“Do I smell something burning?” Antonio asks as he pulls away a little. Lovino notices the smell too now.

“Fuck!” He immediately removes himself from Antonio’s arms and checks on the food, but it’s too late.

The chicken is burned badly, and the other foods are either overcooked to mush, or burned too.

Except the potatoes, because of fucking course the potatoes didn’t burn.

“No no no no no no no!”

“Lovi?....”

“I ruined dinner.” Lovino tries to fight away the tears in his eyes, today was supposed to be perfect. All the planning for nothing.

“Lo siento.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I distracted you.”

“Doesn’t really matter now, it’s already ruined.”

Antonio hugs Lovino from behind and kisses his cheek. “We can get some pizza from that pizzeria you love.”

“You don’t eat pizza for Christmas idiota.”

“Who says you don’t! We can eat pizza for Christmas!”

“Pizza isn’t Christmas food.”

“It’s food, and we are going to eat it for Christmas, it’s Christmas food!”

Lovino giggles, “grazie bastard, you always know how to make things better.”

Antonio beams and kisses Lovino’s cheek again.

Together they trash the burned food, and they leave their home hand in hand.  
The walk to the pizzeria is short, and after only a couple minutes of waiting they leave again with one large mozzarella pizza, extra tomatoes.  
When they arrive back home, Lovino realises he made yet another mistake.  
He can’t find his keys. 

Lovino keeps searching for those stupid pieces of metal, but he can’t find the damn key.

“Querido.”

“Not now bastard, I’m looking for the keys.”  
“But Lovi, I have the keys.”

“Oh..”

Antonio kisses Lovino's cheek and opens the door. They hang up their coats and settle down on the couch with their pizza.

“I’m sorry Christmas turned out to be such a mess.”

“Huh?”

“It probably would have been better if we did spend it with more people..”

Antonio hugs Lovino closer, “but Lovi every Christmas with you is a perfect Christmas to me.”

“Really?” 

“Si! And I got all your attention today, I always like it when you pay attention to me.”

“So you didn’t mind today?”

“Lovino mi amor, I loved today, because I got to spend it all with you.”

Lovino smiles and leans closer to Antonio, “merry Christmas bastard.”

“Merry Christmas Lovi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, or just a wonderful day if you're not reading this on Christmas.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
